the best of us fail
by Buffy-Angel9
Summary: 2 best friends age diffents.. and to add the liars and -A how will this go Oc with be in it the will be Jason and Aria friendship :D and Cece might come in to play
1. Chapter 1

hi guys I wanted to do a Jason and OC person... I know I may not be good at updating, but that is also because Writer's block, and no reviews anyways. Here u go  
I don't own Anything But the OC

Jason's Pov -  
'' Have you ever thought you'd fall in love with someone half your age? Who's been like your best friend you whole life? well I did. ''  
'' she stuck by me she didn't go or leave or run when I went though my stoner days she was always there for me and well here's our life today she doesn't  
'' know how I feel and I don't know about her but I know that I love her as my best friend and well if the day comes my girl frined... ''  
'' Jason! She called me ''  
'' I shoke out of my dazze ''  
'' Yeah Emma? I asked ''  
'' Your mom asked me to get you Emma said ''  
'' Okay I said and left. ''  
'' Yes mom I asked I saw my sister Alison there and my dad as well what's going on I wonder ''  
'' Me and you father have some news Were moving.. to Rosewood My mom said ''  
'' I turned around and saw that Emma had fallen to the floor with tears in her eyes she rarely cries the last time she cried was when her little brother almost died''  
'' If I may ask why mom and dad you know both mine and Jason's life's are here Alison asked ''  
'' It's what we think is best for you and Jason My dad spoke up ''  
'' Okay I said tears running down my face I was going to miss my friends but I was mostly crying because Emma wouldn't have anyone her little brother with  
her aunt and Even doe shes alot younger then me I love her but I guess I have to say good bye ''  
'' I turned around and she was gone ''  
'' We left about a month after that I didn't see her or talk to her even doe her friend Bella saids she's okay but I still wanted to say good bye ''  
- 6 Years later -  
Emma's Pov -  
'' Me and my brother have just moved to Rose Wood I know that he still lives here but I don't know if I can talk to him I know i'm the one who left and didn't  
talk to him again I know this is my fault but It hurt much to have to say good bye to him ''  
'' I turned and bumped in to someone '' Emma?  
Let me know if I should go on :P music to come in later chaps


	2. did i just do that?

hi everyone (Red) please review and follow and tell me if there's something I could fix please I'm mostly updating for Red I know weird but she's only the one who reviewed here you go  
I don't own PLL

Emma's POV  
'' Jason I said surprized ''  
'' Emma is that really you? Jason asked ''  
'' Yeah the one and only I said ''  
'' Why did you leave and not come back or return my calls or when i knocked on your door? Jason asked ''  
'' I can't tell you Jason I'm sorry I said with tears rolling down my cheeks ''  
'' Why? Jason flatly asked ''  
'' It would cause too much pain for the both of us I said ''  
'' Please Emma you don't have to tell me but I missed you so please be friends again Jason said with a pleading look in his eye ''  
'' Yes and I missed you to I said ''  
'' Then Jason hugged me for some unknown reason he usually never hugs.. ''  
'' I need to go pick up Matthew I said and handed him my number and walked away ''  
Jason's POV  
'' I ran home after that ''  
'' MOM DAD ALISON ANYONE HOME? I yelled ''  
'' God Jason I'm home what's with you? Alison asked annoyed ''  
'' I saw Emma... and she wouldn't tell me why she wouldn't talk to me.. I said ''  
'' Oh that mean's one of two things one: She hates you two: She's in love with you Alison said ''  
'' Well I d... I was cut off ''  
'' WERE HOME my mom yelled ''  
'' Hi mommy Alison said even I could tell she wanted something but mom could never tell.. ''  
'' Hi sweet heart my mom said ''  
'' I'm going out mom and dad I said ''  
'' But you just g... Alison was saying but got cut of by my phone ringing ''  
'' I open in to a text from Emma ''  
hi I know this is odd but it's me Emmie and I was wondering if you wanted to come here me sing tonight -E  
sure I'd love to where! -J  
apple rose grill in 20 -E  
I'll be there Emmie and hopefully we can talk -J  
'' no reply ''  
''Apple rose grill ''  
Emma's POV  
I can't belive I'm doing I can't I can't I CAN'T MATTHEW ! I was yelling ''  
'' Sister you can do it is this because Jason's coming? Matthew said ''  
'' Yeah also two other things one: I'm singing the song I wrote about him two: Stage fright... I said ''  
'' Next up is Emma Westborough ''  
'' Hi everyone! I'm gonna be singing a song called Not Truly Your's (A/N i wrote it as I typed it )

I stared at you from across the room wondering why I couldn't tell you how I felt about you

but then all changed you grew older I grew as well we started out as nothing more than friends but by the  
years

my feelings for you grew even if weren't together I always thought of you Thought as doe you only think of me as a lost puppy following  
you around  
but I guess that was never true because you always helped me though everything and I helped you because I never truly  
notice that by time

i was older I was in love in love in love with you I know this is crazy but it's because I'm in love with ya Jason

'' I soon realized my mistake but it was too late to fix it and I looked over the crowd and saw Jason there ''  
'' OH this isn't gonna end well ''

Well review sorry if im going to fast but it's post too be about there probloms with as a couple with -A around Cece maybe and with his sister poking where  
her nose don't belong LOL

Anyways let me know if you saw what I did :)

REVIEW! follow fav!


	3. -A

hi! I don't own nothing but Emma!

Emma's Pov

'' I ran off stage and all the way home not even making sure Matthew was behind me ''

'' Then there was knock at the door ''

'' Just a second! I said ''

'' Matthew oh god your okay I said pulling him in to a hug ''

'' Yeah you left me behind and guess who I spoke to Matthew said smirking ''

'' Who and your way to much like me when I was your age I said ''

'' Jason Matthew said and ran after that knowing I would smack him ''

'' And what did he say oh wise one I said ''

'' Well he did hear you say you love and asked me if you were doing friendly or lovely Matthew said ''

'' And what did you say I said ''

'' Lovely and he ran again ''

'' And what did he say? I said ''

'' Uh check your phone Em Matthew said ''

'' 5 texts from Jason 105 calls from Jason 1 voice mail ''

'' What should I be looking for? hm matt I said ''

'' Listen to voice mail Matthew said ''

'' and I clicked play ''

Emmie we been friends for years even if we haven't talked that much the past 6 years... this is really hard to

say but I love you Emma please call me text something for I know your all right

' MATTHEW IF THIS IS SOME JOKE I WLL KILL YOU! I said ''

'' Sure you will! Matthew said ''

'' I took a breath and texted Jason ''

Is the voice mail true -E

Yes Emma why would you think it's not -J

Brothers :) -E

Will you meet me at planes land park? -J

Sure when -E

6? -J

Sure! see you then -E

I love you xoxox -J

'' And I didn't answer back ''

'' I'm pose to meet him in 10 mins I said ''

'' Well you better get going then Matthew said smirking ''

'' I walked outside and then was pulled in to a black van ''

'' I TOLD YOU I WAS DONE! I yelled ''

'' Your not till I say your A said ''

'' I'm not hurting them anymore or hacking or anything for you! I said ''

'' Then do you want little Matt to go bye-bye ? A said ''

'' No fine what do you want ? I asked ''

'' I need you to hack in to the school's laptop and changes Hanna's and Spencer's grades to me it look like Caleb did A said ''

'' You do know the Spencer usually has the highest grade right.. I said ''

'' On this test she failed but that might also because of him A said pointing to someone in black hoodie ''

'' Toby? I said ''

'' Emma... Toby said ''

'' Fine ill do it laptop please I said ''

'' A handed me the laptop and I started hacking ''

'' Why did you join Emma Toby said ''

'' I could ask you the same Bro I said ''

'' Ill tell you later A's watching us Toby said ''

'' Hmm and I join so A wouldn't kill Matthew I said ''

'' And done! I said ''

'' A! I'm done send the message I said ''

'' Yes yes A said ''

'' And it's 9:00... I said ''

'' Had some where too be Em? Toby said ''

'' No but by I said ''

'' Your not going anywhere Emma I'm not done with you A said and then everything went black ''

Guy's sorry the last part was boring I Just didn't want to end that but review! next chapter will be in someone else :D


	4. Aria fitz and the mad hanna

_Hi everyone! well I've tried to keep good with updating! and I don't think I'll have the time to come on a lot next day so I was giving you a chapter now... and might do another one if I have respond to do this one and oh some of this chapter is going to be in toby's Pov and it's Going to start as do he's thinking like in a movie and he'll explain a couple things sorry for the awful long a/n and I don't own anything but Emma!_

_Toby's Pov_

_A has Emma tied up to a chair now well anyways her phone keeps beeping... I am going to check it..._

_I go off pick up and read 222 text messages from her brother 600 from Jason wait Jason I know that person.. _

_I start reading them_

_'' Where are you sis you should be home by now unless your sleeping over at Jason's :") -M_

_'' Hey if you can't make it I understand :( -J_

_'' Sis if you're not home soon I'm calling the cops -M_

_Oh why would he care I should be the one caring not him ugh_

_I realize Emma's waking up oh joy she's going to be mad _

_'' Where am I? Emma asks ''_

_'' A knocked you out and well you're in the ''lair '' I said ''_

_'' Ugh I hate when this happens A really needs a new hacker Emma said ''_

_'' Oh and A's gone by the way so I can tell you why I joined I said ''_

_'' Why? Emma said ''_

_'' I joined to protect Spencer I said ''_

_'' Hmm well you know I joined about Matthew and he knows he's not my brother but were like it Emma said ''_

_'' I wish we could be close sis I said ''_

_'' Me to Emma said ''_

_phone goes off_

_'one second I said ''_

_'' She can go but she will have to come back -A ''_

_'' You can go but you have to come back I said ''_

_'' Okay brother I will miss you Emma said leaning in for a hug ''_

_I hugged back_

_Jason's pov_

_I was actually in my room crying thinking she had gotten kidnapped or something worse... till_

_'' Hey Jason I'm so sorry that I missed last night and my phone died so I couldn't text you Emma said ''_

_'' It's okay long as you alright I said ''_

_'' Hmm I'm but I have school so I really need go Emma said ''_

_'' See you later Emma said ''_

_'' Will you be my girlfriend I said ''_

_'' From the winds of the spring to air in the winter to flowers in the summer to the rain in the fall Emma said and left''_

_and I was left with try to figured out her answer _

_Emma's POV_

_I bump in to someone_

_'Sorry I said ''_

_'' Watch where you going next time The girl said rudely ''_

_'' Sorry I said and walked away''_

_and bumped in to another person _

_'' Sorry sir! I said ''_

_'' You must be new I'm Mr. Fitz English teacher 3 period Emma right? He said '' _

_'' Yeah do you know anyone who could show me around I asked ''_

_'' One second He said ran after someone ''_

_then a blonde girl came up to me_

_'' Hi I'm Hanna you are? Hanna said ''_

_'' I'm Emma nice to meet you I said ''_

_'' Well I'm going to be showing you around Hanna said ''_

_'' okay I said and she dragged me somewhere ''_

_'' Okay listen and listen good I know that your on the A team my boy friend traced in to you now fix it! Hanna said ''_

_'' If your boy friend is such a great hacker have him do it and bad things would happen if I did it that I said''_

_'' Why do you join Huh and why did Toby join? Hanna said ''_

_'' How do you know about that... I said ''_

_'' Spencer was his Girl friend so what you think? Hanna said ''_

_'' I need get to class I said and bumped in to someone else ''_

_Ar- Then it went black again_

_Hope you liked! I might do another chapter today!_


	5. Quirks

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but here I go

Emma's pov

I woke up still in the girl's bathroom with four girls around me

'' Uh what happened? I asked ''

'' I think you know Aria said ''

'' I blacked out that's it I said ''

'' Will you give us answers? The girl I knew as Spencer asked ''

'' Well isn't fancy meeting you here Spence I said '

She just rolled her eyes

'' You wouldn't belive me if I told you why I joined or Toby joined Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Aria I said ''

'' How do you know all of our names? Emily asked ''

'' I'm on the -A team so get it now? I say ''

Now all of them roll there eyes

'' We need to get class I said while I got up ''

'' We'll finish this late Spencer said ''

- Music class -

'' Class we have a new student Emma! Teacher said ''

'' I'm gonna be singing a song I wrote called quirks I said ''

** I've known your little quirks for forever the**

** strange thing about it is that what **

** made me love you more Oh oh**

_i then looked up and saw Jason _

**Hi guys sorry that it's! short review for who's want peoples POV's in... and if you have any questions and I have an Idea for an a flash back , Review ! Fav! Follow Buffy-angel9**


	6. Another black out?

**Hi I'm updating or my friend will hunt me down LOL you know who you are**

**I don't own nothing but Emma!**

Emma's pov

Oh shizz

everyone clapped

'' Thanks I said and sat down ''

that reminds me of the time I sang it in the 3rd grade ''

'' _everyone she's singing quirks miss TJS said ''_

_I then looked up and saw that Jason was sticking his tongue down Cece's throat _

'' Emma Aria said ''

'' what? I said ''

'' Your coming with us Aria said '' and everyone thing went black

**Sorry its short! xoxox Review follow fav! and also someone will come in to play soon follow me on**

**twitter gracemreader -Buffy-angel9 out! **


	7. is this turly my friend?

**hi people im updating again because my friend won't update -.- so check out her story The Heart because 4 more reviews and she'll update O: over and out whole chapter in Emma's pov**

** i own nothing **

** is this truly my friend?**

I woke up in a dark room and I hear somebody laughing...

I look up and saw Brandy...

'' Brandy what are you doing here I asked ''

'' Oh dear I'm pose to find out what you are not telling us Brandy said a bit to cheerfully ''

'' Let me guess why I'm working for A why Toby is and well dot dot dot? I said ''

'' Aren't you just the smart one! Brandy said ''

'' Ill tell you chill it please I said ''

' Okay you guys can come in now Brandy said ''

Then I saw Aria Emily, Spencer and Hanna come in

'' Tell us and nothing will happen Spencer said ''

'' Okay so well I joined to protect my little brother who's not really my brother. Toby joined to protect you Spencer and to find out more about red coat Toby who is also my brother well half-brother but We have the same dads so that's my story I said ''

'' Should we belive you Brandy said '

'' Yes belive me. Because why would I be lieing when I know what you can do I said smirking a bit ''

'' Okay we belive you They all said at the same time ''

'' By the way don't tell anyone I said '

Then my phone rang

Oh emmie oh emmie why did you have to be so naive now your in the gang Kisses -A

**Oh here's your update! :D there will be more Brandy to come! xoxoxo Review Follow Fav!**


	8. Brandy?

**Ello guys I'm updating because I'm half asleep :D so It might not be the best! **

** I own nothing but Emma**

**Brandy?**

Brandy's pov

I was walking and then I heard a sound behind me and turned around and saw Emma.

'' So Brandy what brings you to Rose Wood on this day? Emma said ''

'' They called me they don't know we know each other I said ''

'' They probably do know dear Emma said ''

'' Well I need go bye I said and ran over ''

Jason's Pov

''Emma do you take this man to be your awfully wedded husband to have and to hold for this forth? My cousin Randy asked ''

'' I do Emma said ''

'' Jason do this take women to be your awfully wedded Wife to have and to hold for this forth Randy asked '' I do I said and woke up ''

'' Hey Jason Emma said ''

'' Hey I said ''

'' By the way I answered yes in a weird way Emma said blushing a bit ''

I Leaned it and it was getting pretty heated then we heard a gun shot


	9. AN

**Well I don't think that I will go on if I get more respond to this story other then my friend -.- so if you want this to contuine tell your friends review if you have followed the story or this is the new xoxoxox the Buffy angel ;P**


	10. The End?

guys** this is the end if I don't get 2 reviews by someone other then red-**

** I own nothing but Emma**

Emma's pov

I ran downstairs and saw Matthew standing over Toby' with a gun which I assume he shot him with.

'' Matthew... I said ''

'' OH Emma oh Ill have you all to my self Matthew mumbled ''

I then head a gun shot and it all went black

1 week later

I woke up tied to a bed

'' Hi wife a voice said behind me ''

I screamed

the end or is it?

**if you want a sequel or a prolong review tell me in reviews Xoxoxo Buffy-angel9 **


End file.
